Diante da Lápide
by F. Coulomb
Summary: Após a guerra, Harry Potter vai visitar o túmulo de seus pais.


**Diante da Lápide**

Aquele dia de verão era o mais quente dos dois últimos anos. Em Godric's Hollow, o cemitério estava praticamente vazio. Apenas um rapaz andava por entre as lápides segurando um buquê de lírios com a mão esquerda.

Harry James Potter era um jovem magro, que possuía cabelos castanhos rebeldes e olhos muito verdes por trás dos óculos redondos. Em sua testa havia uma fina cicatriz em forma de raio, que foi adquirida dezessete anos antes em uma casa que se encontrava a poucas quadras do cemitério.

Ele parou diante de uma lápide, onde se encontravam gravados os nomes das duas pessoas a quem Harry devia os seus dezoito anos de vida.

_James Potter, nascido 27 de março de 1960, falecido 31 de outubro de 1981_

_Lily Potter, nascida 30 de janeiro de 1960, falecida 31 de outubro de 1981_

_"Ora, o último inimigo que há de ser aniquilado é a morte."_

Harry se lembrava da primeira e única vez que estivera naquele cemitério diante da lápide de seus pais. Havia alguns meses e, desde então, ele estivera mais de uma vez diante da morte, mas ele se lembrava claramente de como a neve cobria o enorme jardim que era o cemitério de Godric's Hollow. Na ocasião, ele chorara e apertara a mão de sua melhor amiga, Hermione, desejando estar sob a terra ao lado dos pais.

O rapaz depositou o buquê diante da lápide e a encarou. Não sentia mais vontade de estar sob a terra, ainda que a idéia de reencontrar-se com os pais lhe fosse atraente.

- Na última vez em que estive aqui, eu estava confuso e desesperado. Eu tinha uma missão a cumprir e Voldemort estava me caçando. Tanta coisa se passou desde aquele dia. Eu liquidei Voldemort. Ele tentou lançar em mim uma maldição da morte com uma varinha que me pertencia, por isso o feitiço se voltou contra ele.

A lápide não podia respondê-lo, mas ele se sentia bem falando tudo aquilo diante dela. Era como se ali seus pais pudessem escutá-lo com mais clareza, ainda que não pudessem falar com ele. Seu peito doía no mesmíssimo lugar em que a maldição da morte o atingira e Harry não sabia se era conseqüência dela ou da dor de saber que seus pais jamais falariam com ele. Sentou-se no chão, observando as palavras gravadas no mármore.

- Fui criado por tia Petúnia. Ela não mencionava vocês. Eu sentia muita curiosidade, queria saber como vocês eram, mas a primeira regra para se viver sob o teto dos meus tios era _não faça perguntas. _

_"_A primeira vez que ouvi alguém falar a respeito da aparência de vocês foi através de uma comparação comigo no meu aniversário de onze anos, há exatos sete anos. Então, foi em uma noite de verão, mas os dias não estavam ensolarados como o dia de hoje, havia muita chuva. Rubeus Hagrid me disse: _Você se parece muito com o seu pai, mas tem os olhos da sua mãe. _Ouvi essa frase muitas vezes depois disso, mas era a primeira vez que me falavam de vocês. Foi Hagrid também quem me deu fotos suas, no ano seguinte. E eu pude ver o quanto as pessoas estavam certas quando diziam que eu era idêntico a você, papai, mas tinha os seus olhos, mãe."

Harry precisou de um tempo para respirar após completar a última frase. A dor em seu peito era intensa. Desde a noite em que ocorrera a última batalha em Hogwarts, o rapaz vinha sentindo a dor naquela região próxima ao seu coração. Ele sabia que parte dela era conseqüência das diversas mortes que ocorreram naquela noite, mas havia uma marca roxa em seu peito que era resultado da maldição da morte de Voldemort.

Ele olhou em volta enquanto recuperava o fôlego para voltar a falar. Achou que aquele era um excelente lugar para seus pais descansarem em paz por toda a eternidade. Não vira durante sua última visita o quanto era bonito, pois o jardim estava completamente coberto de neve e ele estava demasiado preocupado com os nomes nas lápides ao seu redor.

As árvores pareciam mais verdes e as flores mais coloridas que em qualquer outro lugar que Harry conhecesse. Tudo parecia mais brilhante, mais vivo, em contraste ao fato de ser o lugar onde tantas pessoas mortas repousavam.

Percebeu, repentinamente, que recuperara o fôlego, ainda que a dor não o tivesse abandonado completamente. Voltou a encarar a lápide de mármore, lembrando-se que não fora nas fotos que Hagrid lhe dera que vira seus pais pela primeira vez.

- Foi em uma noite de natal que vi seus rostos pela primeira vez. Foi no mesmo ano em que ingressei no mundo bruxo, no dia em que Dumbledore me mandou a Capa de Invisibilidade. Lembro que eu tremia quando me aproximei do Espelho de Ojesed pela primeira vez, mas não era de frio, ainda que a neve estivesse caindo fora do castelo. A verdade é que era noite e Snape e Filch, o zelador, estavam me perseguindo.

"Quando me aproximei do espelho, vi-me refletido diante de uma multidão. Meu primeiro pensamento foi: _como poderia estar me vendo? _Eu estava sob a Capa da Invisibilidade, entendem? Apenas depois desse pensamento que fui me espantar com o grande número de pessoas ao redor da minha imagem. Mas, quando me virei para olhar ao redor, não vi ninguém.

"Voltei a encarar o espelho e tentei despistá-lo olhando disfarçadamente para os lados, mas continuava a não haver ninguém ali. Apenas percebi quem eram as pessoas quando vi você, mamãe. Foi por causa dos seus olhos, idênticos aos meus. Depois você a abraçou, papai, e reparei que seus cabelos espetavam na parte de trás, como os meus. Então, vi que os outros deveriam ser parte da família que eu nunca conheci. A sensação de ver como eu me parecia com vocês foi maravilhosa! Mas ainda não havia percebido o óbvio."

Harry sentia o doce aroma das plantas envolvendo-o. O jardim maravilhoso que o cercava não era somente belo, ele exalava um perfume magnífico. O rapaz não conseguia definir ao certo a qual flor ou árvore ele pertencia. Novamente, ele observou ao seu redor. Havia rosas, girassóis, orquídeas e vários outros tipos de flores. Não se parecia com o cheiro de nenhuma delas e, ao mesmo tempo, se parecia com o perfume de cada uma delas. _É a reunião de todas as flores que o causa._

A dor parecia diminuir enquanto Harry sentia o perfume. Ele se sentia mais calmo e relaxado. A tristeza que o tomara anteriormente parecia deixá-lo.

- Eu sou como o aroma dessas plantas. Sou a reunião de qualidades de vocês dois e, ao mesmo tempo, sou diferente. Eu achava que era completamente apartado de vocês e demorou muito até que eu percebesse que ainda viviam em mim.

"Aconteceu três anos depois de eu tê-los visto no Espelho de Ojesed. Foi pouco tempo depois de conhecer o Sirius. Ele estava sendo atacado por dementadores e eu quis salvá-lo. Produzi um Patrono corpóreo, e a forma dele era um cervo. Como você, papai, quando se transformava em animal.

"Depois, conversando com Dumbledore a respeito dos acontecimentos naquela noite, ele me disse: _Você acha que os mortos que amamos realmente nos deixam? Você acha que não nos lembramos deles ainda mais claramente em momentos de dificuldades? O seu pai vive em você, Harry, e se revela mais claramente quando você precisa dele. De que outra forma você poderia realizar aquele Patrono? Pontas reapareceu ontem à noite._

_"_Acho que foi burrice pensar que vocês haviam me abandonado. Vocês sempre estiveram comigo, não é? Afinal, eu sou parte de vocês."

Harry sentiu os olhos ardendo e uma sensação estranha na garganta, então, percebeu que as lágrimas escorriam. Não eram lágrimas de tristeza, não havia qualquer resquício do sentimento em si, eram lágrimas de emoção. Seu peito voltou a doer e, daquela vez, ele teve certeza de qual era causa da dor. Era inteiramente física.

Ele sabia que possuía muito dos pais e, com esse conhecimento, ele se lembrou de ter testemunhado o pai humilhando Severus Snape publicamente. Foi a primeira vez em que sentiu vontade de se desligar para sempre de sua herança, envergonhado da pessoa que seu pai havia sido aos quinze anos de idade.

- Eu me sentia mal, porque era sempre comparado com o papai. Eu sabia que Sirius via você, pai, através de mim. E eu sabia que ele não era o único, por isso me sentia tão envergonhado e incomodado. Snape. Foi em uma memória dele que vi você como era aos quinze anos e era ele quem mais nos comparava. _É extraordinário como você se parece com o seu pai, Potter, _me disse ele certa vez, _ele também era muitíssimo arrogante. Um pequeno talento no campo de quadribol o fazia pensar que estava acima dos demais. Exibia-se pela escola com seus amigos e admiradores… A semelhança entre vocês dois é fantástica._

_"_Você entende a razão pela qual eu não queria ser comparado à pessoa que você era aos quinze anos, não é, papai? Remus e Sirius disseram que você cresceu depois, então deve compreender. Eu entendi, então, que quando as pessoas nos comparavam, eles falavam da aparência, mas também da coragem e da lealdade aos amigos, além das habilidades no quadribol, é claro.

"E Snape te amava, mamãe. Era essa a razão de tanto rancor pelo papai e por mim. Eu era o resultado da união entre papai e você. Uma lembrança constante de que ele jamais poderia ser correspondido, mesmo que você ainda estivesse viva. Acho que ele não gostava de te ver em mim, por isso me comparava tanto com o papai.

"Eu vi na Penseira de Dumbledore uma lembrança do Snape sobre uma conversa entre os dois. Ele disse, se referindo a mim: _Ele é o pai sem tirar nem pôr. _E Dumbledore respondeu: _Na aparência, talvez, mas, em sua natureza profunda, ele parece muito mais com a mãe._ Por muitas vezes fiquei pensando no que o Dumbledore quis dizer com isso. Acho que, afinal, é apenas o que eu sei desde a primeira vez que Hagrid me falou sobre a sua aparência, vocês se misturam em mim."

Harry se levantou lentamente, temendo que a dor física que sentia aumentasse. Ele já não sentia qualquer resquício da que a ausência dos seus pais lhe causava. A conversa e o maravilhoso jardim que o cercava haviam acalmado seu espírito. Completamente de pé, sentiu que fizera bem não só para ele, pois seu corpo se encontrava no melhor estado possível. A dor parecia pertencer a um passado remoto.

- Por dois momentos estive diante de vocês e conversamos brevemente. Lembro-me de cada um deles como se tivessem ocorrido há apenas alguns segundos. O primeiro aconteceu há quatro anos, quando vi Voldemort se reerguer. Enfrentamo-nos, mas a ligação entre nossas varinhas gêmeas forçou a varinha dele a regurgitar os feitiços feitos por ele usando-a e, dessa forma, vocês apareceram diante de mim. Foram vocês que me deram tempo para fugir daquele cemitério e levar o corpo de Cedric comigo.

"O segundo momento foi há algumas semanas. Girei a pedra da ressurreição na palma da minha mãe e vocês surgiram junto com Remus e Sirius. Conversamos um pouco antes de eu caminhar até o que eu acreditava ser meu destino final. Você disse que eu era corajoso, mamãe, mas só o sou porque estou cercado de pessoas que me amam e me dão força e coragem para prosseguir. Assim como não poderia ter caminhado em direção à morte sem vocês ao meu lado.

"Obrigado, papai e mamãe. Sinto-me orgulhoso por ter herdado tanto de vocês. Prometo voltar em breve.

Então, ele se retirou lentamente, passando por lápides de várias pessoas diferentes, e, finalmente, alcançou o portão. Uma jovem, ruiva como a sua mãe, o aguardava com ansiedade. Ela fora a única que soubera a respeito de sua visita ao túmulo dos pais e tivera permissão de acompanhá-lo até Godric's Hollow.

- Como você se sente? – Perguntou a ruiva com um tom preocupado. Segurou o rosto de Harry com delicadeza para forçá-lo a encarar seus olhos.

- Melhor impossível. – Ele lhe sorriu e beijou seus lábios com carinho. – Vamos para casa.

E seguiram, os dois de mãos dadas, para A Toca.


End file.
